Luigi
Luigi and his brother, Mario, battled the Wright Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. He was first previewed in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and he later made two cameo appearances: through reused footage in Artists vs TMNT and on Ted "Theodore" Logan's t-shirt in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Luigi is a fictional character from the Nintendo video game franchise, Super Mario Bros., created by Shigeru Miyamoto. His first appearance was in 1983 for the video-game, Mario Bros. Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger, taller, and thinner version of his fraternal twin brother and Nintendo's mascot, Mario. He usually appears in the games as Mario's sidekick. There are currently three games that had Luigi as the protagonist: Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. The third entry in the Luigi's Mansion series, Luigi's Mansion 3, has been announced as well. In 2013, the 30th anniversary of his creation, Nintendo dubbed the year the "Year of Luigi" in honor of him. Luigi has also appeared in several Mario spin-off games as a playable character as well as appearing in the American TV cartoon, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, where he is voiced by the late Danny Wells, as well as its two follow-ups, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, ''where he is voiced by the late Tony Rosato. He also appeared in the 1993 live-action movie of the same name, in which he was played by John Leguizamo. ERBoH Bio (shared with Mario) It's 'a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers we do everything together. We matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: Luigi, along with his brother, Mario, were previewed for Season 2 at the end of the battle. Artists vs TMNT: Luigi, along with his brother, Mario, appeared on an arcade machine at the back of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Sewer Lair. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: Luigi, Mario, and both of the Wright Brothers appeared on Ted Logan's shirt. Lyrics ['''Note: Luigi is in green, while Mario is in regular text. Both of them rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' It's-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha—*ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you, so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Verse 2:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters! Like POW! How you like me now?! Spit flames out our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping Bob-ombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *Mario and Luigi were first hinted at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Luigi is the first character to have a censored line. *Both Luigi and Mario make cameo appearances in Artists vs TMNT inside the Sewer Lair's arcade machine and in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted on Ted "Theodore" Logan's shirt. *Nice Peter once dressed as Luigi for a Halloween. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter